


Just You For Tonight

by LHsmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Harry, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Zayn Malik, Past Nick Grimshaw/Louis Tomlinson, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Louis, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHsmut/pseuds/LHsmut
Summary: "You okay?" Harry asks, still laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling."Yeah. Why?" Louis asks, glancing at Harry."You seemed pissed." Harry comments mildly."I don't want to talk about it." Louis snaps."Okay." Harry nods easily.





	Just You For Tonight

\---------

Louis bites his way into Harry's mouth, straddling his hips and pressing him down into the bed. He kisses Harry fiercely with more teeth than usual, but he's angry and taking it out on Harry. He bites down so hard on Harry's bottom lip that they taste blood and Harry is pulling away from him.

"Bite much?" He asks, touching his lip, fingers coming away wet with blood.

Louis shrugs and doesn't answer, leaning back down and sucking Harry's lip into his mouth, tongue teasing at the cut.

Harry groans, hands sliding up Louis's sides. Louis shivers under his touch. He breaks the kiss and grabs Harry's hands, pinning them above his head and looking down at him with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

He rocks his hips down against Harry's and Harry moans, eyes slipping shut.

"Look at me." Louis demands, voice rough.

With more effort than the action should require, Harry opens his eyes and meets Louis's cool blue gaze.

"Good, now don't move." Louis commands, moving his hands away from Harry's wrists, leaving them above his head. Harry doesn't move them, watching Louis closely.

Louis strips off his shirt and tosses it off to the side, not caring where it lands. He pulls off Harry's shirt as well, letting it follow the same path his took a moment ago. He leans back down and kisses Harry again, unable to resist the swollen look his lips have.

His hands slide down Harry's sides and he digs his thumbs into the dip right above Harry's hips, knowing he's probably going to leave bruises.

Harry shifts restlessly underneath him and whimpers at the slight pain. Louis smirks, pleased that Harry leaves his hands above his head.

"Tell me what you want." Louis says, thumbs pressing harder.

Harry lets out a harsh breath and stares up at Louis. "Fuck me."

"Mmm, listen to that pretty mouth say that dirty word." Louis hums appreciatively.

"Please, Louis." Harry rocks up against him.

"Even better when it's saying please." Louis grinds back down on Harry's hips, teasing him.

"Stop playing. Just fuck me." Harry moans, eyes sliding shut.

"In a bit. We haven't even gotten naked yet and you're already begging to be fucked." Louis grins, baring his teeth.

Harry opens his eyes again and tries to focus on Louis' words. "You keep teasing."

"Maybe I'll just leave you like this. All hot and bothered and wanting to get fucked." Louis starts getting off of the bed.

"No!" Harry nearly shouts, hands shooting up to grab at Louis' wrists to stop him from leaving.

"You're telling me no?" Louis raises an eyebrow.

"Please. Want you so bad." Harry pleads with him, letting go of his wrists.

"Fine. Since you're begging for it. It'd be cruel to leave you like this, plus a waste of a good time." Louis settles back on the bed, this time on his knees beside Harry and tugs at the waist band of Harry's pajama pants.

He slides his hand past the elastic of Harry's boxers and curls his fingers around the hard length. He strokes it a few times and Harry moans, hips thrusting into Louis' fist.

Louis lets go of Harry to work his pants off, standing up to kick his own off as well.

Then it's just skin against skin, too hot and too much and yet not enough at the same time. They breath each other in and melt against each other, moving in tandem.

Louis pushes into Harry after he lubes himself up and Harry can only clutch desperately at the sheets below him as Louis thrusts into him, pleasure burning along every nerve ending he has.

Harry feels like he's coming apart at the seams and he can barely take it, but the pleasure is overwhelming and he just holds on, letting Louis control the pace.

Then it's over all too soon, their orgasms washing over each other and taking them both over the edge willingly.

\-------

They lay there and pant against the other's skin, letting the tension slip away from them. Louis sags against Harry's chest before shifting up and out of him, making him shiver in response. Louis lays on his side next to Harry and gets his breathing under control.

"You okay?" Harry asks, still laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah. Why?" Louis asks, glancing at Harry.

"You seemed pissed." Harry comments mildly.

"I don't want to talk about it." Louis snaps.

"Okay." Harry nods easily.

A beat of silence passes between them. The only sounds in the room is their breathing, still heavy.

"I saw Nick earlier. He came by the shop." Louis says finally.

"What did he want?" Harry turns onto his side to face Louis.

Louis doesn't look at him. "Wanted his job back. I said I'd have to talk to you and Zayn about that."

"That's not enough to piss you off like that." Harry points out, pressing just a little bit to get the truth out of Louis.

"He wants us to get back together." Louis says, closing his eyes.

"What did you tell him?" Harry asks, almost afraid to hear the answer. He knows how much Louis loved Nick at one point.

"I told him it wasn't going to happen. What we had, he ruined and there's no going back." Louis explains.

"What did he say?" Harry asks, curious in spite of himself.

"Nothing that changed anything. Besides I kinda like you now." Louis opens his eyes and looks over at Harry with a smirk.

Harry smiles back. "You way past like."

"Nah, I just kinda like you." Louis leans into him and kisses him softly, mindful of the tear in Harry's lip.

"We can talk to Zayn tomorrow about Nick, but you know what he's going to say." Harry says once they part.

"Yeah, I know. There's no love lost between those two." Louis mutters, rolling his eyes.

"Got that right. Now enough talk, time for bed because we have to open in the morning." Harry says, curling up and pulling the blankets up around them.

Louis settles in beside him. Sleep finds them quickly.


End file.
